The alphabet dating game
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: House and Cameron are dating and House suggests a dating game to lighten things up as they haven't really had time for eachother with all the late nights at work, please R&R. House/Cameron. The 2nd chapter has finally arrived.
1. A for Aquarium

**Title: The Alphabet Dating Game.**

**Summary: House and Cameron are dating, House suggests that they play a game to make things more interesting since they haven't really had time for eachother lately with all the late nights at work. Please R&R.**

House and Cameron had just arrived home from along hard day at work but were too tired to do anything, they never really had fun together anymore, it was all work and seriousness none of it was actually about them being together anymore, it was like it was last months news or something, it wasn't only House who felt it Cameron did aswell.

"Allie, we need to talk," House said firmly before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah, I think we do, not about work this time but about us, we never spend anytime together anymore, we pay more attention to work than we do to eachother," Cameron said stating the first point.

"Yeah maybe it will help us a little if we play a dating game," House suggested.

"Like what though, what did you have in mind?" Cameron asked curiously.

"The alphabet dating game, it's when every night for 26 days you go somewhere or do something starting with every single letter of the alphabet, starting with 'A', we take turns at choosing, I will go first, then you do 'B,' we will plan 5 nights tonight," House explained.

"Ok, so where are we going tonight then," she asked.

"Well, I thought we could go to an Aquarium to look at all the fish," he answered, "now your turn for 'B'."

"Well for 'B' I guess we could have a BBQ under the sun," Cameron suggested.

"Yeah that's a great suggestion, now for 'C', we could go out for chinese, now what do you suggest for 'D'?" House asked.

"Drinks, at a night club," she replied.

"And for 'E' we can eat out some where nice, "House said as they got ready to go.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Once they arrived at the aquarium they decided to watch the dolphin show, and Cameron was so keen to swim with the dolphins, so hopefully after the show House will let her.

The dolphins done all sorts of tricks, from ballancing things on their nose to jump through hopes to catch the food the trainer is throwing, it was such a beautiful sight.

Afterwards the trainer announced, "Anyone wanting to swim with the dolphins, it is $50 for 20 minutes, you have to be in proper swim gear," Cameron got so excited because she had wanted to do this since she was a kid.

"Oh, Greg, can I please swim with the dolphins," Cameron pleaded.

"Ok, here's $50, I will be down in the main aquarium part, watching, ok," House said handing her a $50 note.

"Ok, thanks, love you," she said pecking him on the cheek and running off towards the dolphin pool, suprised that she was in front of the line.

It didn't take long for House to be able to spot her, she even gave him a wave, she looked very sexy to him in nothing but a snorkel, flippers and a baby blue lacy bikini, he was gonna meet her up the top once the 20 minutes were over. She was doing alsorts of things, holding on to the dolphin as it swam, she even had a ride on the back of one, it was an experience of a lifetime for her.

Once the 20 minutes were up she emerged to the surface where House awaited her with a towel and his nice warm jacket.

"How was that Allie, everything you were hoping for?" he asked her.

"Yeah I love it, thanl you for bringing me here tonight, now do you wanna go see the rest of the aquarium?" she asked kissing him passionately on the lips this time.

"Sure," he said as they started walking down to the underground aquarium.

They spent a while down there watching the dolphins swim, then they saw some rainbow fish, gold fish, clown fish, a tank that had snappers in it, one that had eels they even saw a baby octopus, a flounder and a cat fish. By then Cameron and House were quite tired so they decided to go home.

On the way home Cameron decided to start a conversation, "oh my gosh I had the best time tonight it was so fun espaecially swimming with the dolphins," she said.

"Yeah I had fin too," House said leaving the rest of the ride home silent.

**A/N: what do you think is it alright? please review.**


	2. B for Beach BBQ

**A/N: Hey guys I just realised that I haven't updated this in almost a year, sorry for that. Please review.**

_'Beep, beep, beep, beep,' _The sound of the alarm rang throughout the house waking both Cameron and House, when it was only meant to wake Cameron.

"What the hell time is it?" House said seeing that it was still dark outside.

"It's 5.30 in the morning," Cameron answered as she reached over and turned the alarm off.

"Since when do you get up this early?" House questioned.

"I don't I thought it was ringing for you," Cameron replied as she turned over to go back to sleep.

In fact it was ringing for House, it wasn't very like House but he decided to do something nice for Cameron for once. Before they went to work this morning he was going to make her a nice breakfast.

Once he was sure that she was back asleep properly, he slowly got up trying not to wake her and once he found his cane he made his way out to the kitchen to make breakfast because he knew that Cameron got up at 6:30am.

Sure enough at 6.30 Cameron was up and about, but this time it was different, there was a hypnotizing smell coming from the kitchen, which was when she actually first realized that House wasn't in bed when she got out of it.

She walked out to the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast. She gave House a passionate kiss before settling down at the kitchen table awaiting her breakfast.

"Thank you so much Greg, how long have you been up for doing this?" Cameron asked.

"Since the alarm rang," House answered her chuckling out loud.

"Oh thank you so much," Cameron said as she quickly finished up her breakfast, "looks like we're off for a BBQ somewhere tonight," cameron said remembering the game that they were playing just to make life a little more interesting.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we would go down to the local beach tonight and set up after work," House said.

"That would be wonderful," Cameron said as she disappeared back down the hall to prepare for work.

* * *

People at work weren't aware that House and Cameron were in a relationship, only Wilson knew noone else, because they just thought if it was out in the open it would put too much strain on their careers and their will be things going around about Cameron such as she is sleeping her way to the top. Which is not true, House treats her the same as Chase and Foreman at work.

So they had to take their separate rides to work, so it wasn't suspicious.

Cameron turned up early and House turned up late as usually.

Nothing had changed except for the fact that House and Cameron had been seeing eachother for the last 6 months.

Today was gonna be the start of a new case, if there was one, which Cameron noticed a file sitting on House's desk presumably put there by Cuddy. So she took it and she was one hundred percent correct it was from Cuddy, it was the weeks new case.

Cameron had just finished reading the case file when Chase and Foreman came waltzing into the conference room, so Cameron decided to make a fresh pot of coffee as she handed the case file to Foreman and Chase.

Not long after they had finished reading the case file House walked in, grabbed a mug of coffee and snatched the case file.

"26-year old female," Cameron started, "presents with pain and discoloration of lower abdomen, blood in vomit, she has been vomiting a lot in the last 48 hours and she is running a Fever of 50 degrees celsius," Cameron was saying before House interrupted.

"Chase run a tox screen search for any drugs she may have over dosed on," House said before Foreman interrupted.

"Have you read the history at all House?" Foreman said to House, "if you read the tox screen the ER already ran when she came in you would find it is not drugs," Foreman finished.

Well then you don't need me, who left this case on my desk!" House said, "it's gastroenteritis, run tests and when you confirm my diagnosis come back to me," House said as the team left.

* * *

A few hours later the team had run all the necessary tests and confirmed House's diagnosis, he wasn't called an evil genious for nothing, he knew almost everything.

So for the rest of the day the team was dealing with the overflow of the clinic, a lot of people came in and all they had was a flu, or runny nose.

There were some other cases like people who wanted to be tested for STDs, people who were having sexual problems or people who just wanted a check up. Either way neither of them wanted to be in the clinic. Especially not Cameron.

Cameron was thinking about her and House's BBQ date tonight, maybe a little too much because she didn't notice when her pager went off at 4.30pm until it started beeping louder.

She picked it up and saw that it was House, it said: _'consult exam room 1, now!' _so Cameron got up and left the room as she hadn't brought a patient in there for at least half an hour. As she entered exam room the was hoping it was something important.

"House," she said as she entered, "there is no patient in here, what do you want?" Cameron asked.

"Your shift is over as of now," House said, "come on we are going home now," he said as he pulled her out of the exam room but quickly let go as he remembered that they shouldn't be seen together.

They took their separate rides home and met at their place ten minutes later.

"Get changed," House said to Cameron, "get ready for going out again, we have a date to get to."

Cameron quickly obeyed, so she quickly got dressed and House did too.

Cameron had no idea what to wear to a Beach date BBQ. So she just decided on wearing her bikini underneath in case they wanted a swim and then she just chucked on a black sundress.

House was rushing her along as if they were on some type of strict schedule.

"What's the huge rush," Cameron said mid way out the door but House never told her he just kept rushing her out until they got into his car. "Wait where's the BBQ and the stuff we need?" Cameron asked.

"That's what the rush is, someone helped me set it up," House told Cameron, "after the case at work was solved I left to set up our date tonight, now unless you want cold food lets get going," House said, jumping into the drivers seat.

Cameron followed him, wondering what to expect, she didn't know whether to expect something good, or something bad, all she knew was something was coming.

The drive to the beach was in complete silence, because they just couldn't think of anything to say to each other.

Once they got there Cameron spotted a picnic mat, a basket, a BBQ and something that looked like Wilson. As they got a bit closer she saw that it was Wilson.

"You bullied Wilson into cooking?" Cameron asked as they settled down on the picnic mat.

"No he didn't actually," Wilson butted in, "I offered because tonight is the night we usually play poker remember, but he said he can't play with me for the next 26 days so I thought why not," Wilson said as he continued cooking.

In the basket Wilson had made some sandwiches, salads, extra bread, some wine and various other drinks. And on the BBQ Wilson was cooking sausages, steak and chops.

Cameron thought this was going to be awesome, she can't wait to see what happens tomorrow night.

Once the food was all down and nicely set out Cameron invited Wilson to come join them, after House's protests he sat down with them and enjoyed a lovely dinner.

"I love you Greg," Cameron said as she kissed House on the lips.

"I love you too Allison," House said returning her kiss.

**A/N: Thanks for reading Please review!**


End file.
